DCYPHERMON attacks
by firefoxsucks
Summary: apocalymon has a master,the tamers make some new friends and a strange digivice no one has seen this will take a while.    feat my OC
1. Chapter 1

me:ok everyone lets get this on the road

terriermon and henry: why is rijh here anyway

rich: its rich and im the guy who does somthing specail i think and any way i'll get darkmon to digivolve if you dont shut up

me:can we get on with this please thank you

DIGIMON TAMERS! APOCALYMON'S ATTACK

**in school**

"takato" said rika

"wah i thaught i was goggle head"

"you still are"

"damn" takato thuaght

"RIKA NONAKA IF YOU DON'T LOOK AT THE BOARD SOON I WILL PHONE YOUR PARENTS!" said the supply teacher (look id usually go into detail's on who the supply teacher is but all wil be revealed shortly well near the 6th chapter)

"yes ma'am" said Rika usually she'd correct the teacher but that was the 6th time today the teacher said that so she diddnt bother she knew that (screw it ill tell you now who the teacher is its ms asagi's mother) the teacher already called home.

" hey Rika" said a voice from behind her little would she care about this at any other moment but this was the new kid in the class who went by the name Rich and no you won't find out his surname in this story (yeah he's gonna play an important role here)

"what newbi" yelled Rika

"just wanted to tell you something about goggles" complained rich

"and what might that be" said rika sarcastically

---bell rings---

"meet me at the hut in the park tomorrow" said Rich "and bring the other's"

did Rika suspect something of course she did she was planning to get the others to go with her anyway

** the next day**

"okay newbi what do you wan't" said rika in a low voice

"get up here" yelled Rich

they all walked up the path to see Rich standing there with a D-POWER (tamers digi-vice) with a red ring around the screen and the rest was black standing next to him was a virus demon digimon (no not impmon)

"grrrr"

"your partners a bit on ends there" said everyone (except Rika of course)

"nah he just needs to get to know all of you" said Rich "is'nt that right darkmon"

"DARKMON" yelled everyone (including rika)

"yeah darkmon got a problem"

"yeah with these guys" said a voice in the back of Rich's mind which only Takato heard but before he could say anything he heard rich say qwietly to himself

"shut up darkness"

"well i have a point Rich TK uh i mean Takeru sent us here to keep an eye on chaos

not babysit these guys"

"yeah well he didnt tell us who chaos is in so we have to find out first don't we" replyed rich to darkness

**time to go home and sleep (bout time)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 4

**the next day**

"rich why are you in such a hurry to get to school"questioned darkmon to his tamer

"because i found out what rika can do to repay me"answered rich

"great"said darkness joyfully

"rich i know we have to watch the asmodis but why are we a part of that team would it not make sence if we watched from a distants"

"darkness darkness darkness our secret is out they know and besides their taking us to hypnos right?"said rich

"right" replied darkness and darkmon at the same time (as much as darkmon now knows aswell he obviously dissagrees with darkness being in his tamers head)

**school**

"rich over here"yelled kazu

"okay"said darkness and rich at the same time as rich walked over

"hey guys can i ask why were in a dinosaur's head"asked rich

"no knuckle head you can't" said rika

"okay rika why are we all here"said rich

"because im going to tell them about what happened in the digital world" rika replyed

"guy's in the digital world i got into a difficoult situation and rich helped me out so to pay him back i kissed him"explained rika

"so goo-hey" said rich as rika slapped him

"but rika you said you kissed dark tamer before he oh"said henry

"he teleported"said rich

"yeah any way lets go to hypnos"said henry

**hypnos**

"LISTEN YAMAKI IF YOU DONT LET RICH DO HIS JOB SO CHAOS CAN BE CONTROLLED

I'LL HAVE TO LEVEL THIS BUILDING"said takeru takaishi who's anger automatically summoned rich straight to him

"yes TK-uh i mean mr takaishi" said rich and darkmon

"nothing rich i trust you know more about the proficy now then"said takeru in data language

"yeah and ive met the asmodis"replied rich in data language

"their coming"said takeru as he teleported out of there

"oh rich there you are"said rika as she leaned forward to kiss him again (yeah i know this has happened and been mentioned twice but it wont last long

"rika nonaka you do like boy's"said everyone in da club (sorry listening to 50 cent in da club link in description i mean in the room)

"hmmmmmph" groaned rich and rika at the same time 5 minutes went past until anyone spoke "guys i think its high time i was cannonized" said rich

"what" said everyone

"cannonized meet at guilmon's place tomorrow at nine"

**HOME**

"darkmon"

"YES RICH"said darkmon

"night"said rich

"NIGHT"darkmon said rich

**guilmon's place**

waiting for the rich was rika and the others "rika theirs a digimon downtown" said renamon

"not any more" yelled rich "sorry im late"

"no wories bro" said ryo

"so why here"said henry knowing exactly why they were there

" you all know why" said rich

"get to the portal" yelled takato (he was with rich fighting the digimon downtown)

"so rich how was fighting the 5 mega's last night?" asked renamon

"5 mega's" said everyone shocked by the new-comers acheivement

"we'll are'nt you persistant renamon but anyways i've faught more before"

"oh really how much more?" said rika as they passed through the portal

"how's an army of mega virus digimon known as REAPERMON just for training"said rich

"rich" said takeru

"yeah" replyed rich

"dont show off"said takeru

"ok takeru"said rich

"here to train" said takeru

"yep"said rich

"your training realm is over there now" said takeru

"thanks notch me up threat level 10 billion"said rich

"ah trying to impress someone i see"said takeru

"yep her" he said as he pointed to rika and she smiled for a mini second (told you it wouldnt last long ;-) )

"ok then general its ready" said an agumon who had the symbol of a private tattood on its arm

"thanks"said rich as he teleported to the training realm and biomerged into supremelightdramon

"light prison"yelled the mega as he took out most of the enemys with one shot

"hells gate" yelled the strongest rappermon

"llight prison"

"light mace"yelled the mega as he charged into the other mega with such a force that it cuased a disturbance in all the realms of the digital world and he de-volved to tamer and digimon

"well that was quick"said takato

"wow he's good said henry and terriermon at the same time and rika well let's just say she wasnt happy that rich set a new record time for mega kill's "rika" said rich

"what knuckle head" said rika

"impressed?"asked rich

"you did that for me?"asked rika

"yeah"said rich

"typical"cougthed ryo and kazu

"bring it on tomorow 12 o'clock

**the next day 12 o'clock**

"ooof"said rich as the punches thrown at him caught him by surprise

"give up ye-woah"said ryo as he and kazu were sent to the ground by a tornado kick to the side of the chest made all pain theyed felt before feel like something slightly more powerful than puppies

"give up yet"said rich as they nodded

**home time**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**the next day at school**

"spill it knuckle head" yelled rika as she slammed her hands on rich's desk

"spill what"

"hey chumley looks like rika's got herself a crush"exclaimed kazu so loud that the whole class heard and started laughing even rich couldnt hold back a smile untill he realised rika was dragging him out of the room and slammed him against the wall

"ouch what was that for" said rich sarcastically as he knew why she had done it "who's darkness"

"oh that you've heard of chaos right"

"yeah of course how do you know about him"

"dark tamer" whispered rich

rika remembered the name from when she was in the digital world he helped her out of a tricky situation and she kissed him "your him!"

"yep" replied rich as he winked at rika (i never thaut this would happen) and she blushed for a few seconds and said "do you remember" she didnt have to say any more rich got the message "like it was only a few weeks ago oh yeah" rika pulled him closer to her and kissed him again and left him frozen

but not because of the kiss but who was watching the dark tamer "hahaha

hey henry"

"i know kazu i watched it to"

"oh yeah"

"hey rich" said darkness

"huh" rich thuat

"that feeling will never get old"

"SHUT UP" thaut rich "rika look"

"what OH"said rika

"well what were you doing"she said to kazu and henry at the same time ms usagi said it to her

"rika detention after shcool 30 minutes"said ms asagi

"ms asagi please dont blame rika she had nothing to do with it well she did but it's me that should take the blame not rika" said rich using his ability as the dark tamer to convince her

"okay then rich 30 minute detention after school" said ms asagi

**detention**

"rich" said darkness

"yeah"replyed rich

"that chick owes us big time"

"i agree"

"rich you can go now"

**rika's house**

"you owe rich big time" said henry

"i know i wonder what he'll want me to do to repay him"

"rika rich is here" said her mother

"rika you owe me big time"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

**the next day**

"rich why are you in such a hurry to get to school"questioned darkmon to his tamer

"because i found out what rika can do to repay me"answered rich

"great"said darkness joyfully

"rich i know we have to watch the asmodis but why are we a part of that team would it not make sence if we watched from a distants"

"darkness darkness darkness our secret is out they know and besides their taking us to hypnos right?"said rich

"right" replied darkness and darkmon at the same time (as much as darkmon now knows aswell he obviously dissagrees with darkness being in his tamers head)

**school**

"rich over here"yelled kazu

"okay"said darkness and rich at the same time as rich walked over

"hey guys can i ask why were in a dinosaur's head"asked rich

"no knuckle head you can't" said rika

"okay rika why are we all here"said rich

"because im going to tell them about what happened in the digital world" rika replyed

"guy's in the digital world i got into a difficoult situation and rich helped me out so to pay him back i kissed him"explained rika

"so goo-hey" said rich as rika slapped him

"but rika you said you kissed dark tamer before he oh"said henry

"he teleported"said rich

"yeah any way lets go to hypnos"said henry

**hypnos**

"LISTEN YAMAKI IF YOU DONT LET RICH DO HIS JOB SO CHAOS CAN BE CONTROLLED

I'LL HAVE TO LEVEL THIS BUILDING"said takeru takaishi who's anger automatically summoned rich straight to him

"yes TK-uh i mean mr takaishi" said rich and darkmon

"nothing rich i trust you know more about the proficy now then"said takeru in data language

"yeah and ive met the asmodis"replied rich in data language

"their coming"said takeru as he teleported out of there

"oh rich there you are"said rika as she leaned forward to kiss him again (yeah i know this has happened and been mentioned twice but it wont last long

"rika nonaka you do like boy's"said everyone in da club (sorry listening to 50 cent in da club link in description i mean in the room)

"hmmmmmph" groaned rich and rika at the same time 5 minutes went past until anyone spoke "guys i think its high time i was cannonized" said rich

"what" said everyone

"cannonized meet at guilmon's place tomorrow at nine"

**HOME**

"darkmon"

"YES RICH"said darkmon

"night"said rich

"NIGHT"darkmon said rich

**guilmon's place**

waiting for the rich was rika and the others "rika theirs a digimon downtown" said renamon

"not any more" yelled rich "sorry im late"

"no wories bro" said ryo

"so why here"said henry knowing exactly why they were there

" you all know why" said rich

"get to the portal" yelled takato (he was with rich fighting the digimon downtown)

"so rich how was fighting the 5 mega's last night?" asked renamon

"5 mega's" said everyone shocked by the new-comers acheivement

"we'll are'nt you persistant renamon but anyways i've faught more before"

"oh really how much more?" said rika as they passed through the portal

"how's an army of mega virus digimon known as REAPERMON just for training"said rich

"rich" said takeru

"yeah" replyed rich

"dont show off"said takeru

"ok takeru"said rich

"here to train" said takeru

"yep"said rich

"your training realm is over there now" said takeru

"thanks notch me up threat level 10 billion"said rich

"ah trying to impress someone i see"said takeru

"yep her" he said as he pointed to rika and she smiled for a mini second (told you it wouldnt last long ;-) )

"ok then general its ready" said an agumon who had the symbol of a private tattood on its arm

"thanks"said rich as he teleported to the training realm and biomerged into supremelightdramon

"light prison"yelled the mega as he took out most of the enemys with one shot

"hells gate" yelled the strongest rappermon

"llight prison"

"light mace"yelled the mega as he charged into the other mega with such a force that it cuased a disturbance in all the realms of the digital world and he de-volved to tamer and digimon

"well that was quick"said takato

"wow he's good said henry and terriermon at the same time and rika well let's just say she wasnt happy that rich set a new record time for mega kill's "rika" said rich

"what knuckle head" said rika

"impressed?"asked rich

"you did that for me?"asked rika

"yeah"said rich

"typical"cougthed ryo and kazu

"bring it on tomorow 12 o'clock

**the next day 12 o'clock**

"ooof"said rich as the punches thrown at him caught him by surprise

"give up ye-woah"said ryo as he and kazu were sent to the ground by a tornado kick to the side of the chest made all pain theyed felt before feel like something slightly more powerful than puppies

"give up yet"said rich as they nodded

**home time**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

**henry's house**

"terriermon"said henry

"yes henry"said terriermon

"are you a boy or a girl?" asked henry

"idiot"said someone outside the room

"wah"said henry

"rika what do you mean you wan't to have"said rich

"guy's young audience"said takato

"what oh right"said rich

"guy's i thaut i told you don't come here"said henry

"so whats your point it was goggles idea" said darkness who was in control of the body as he was bored and rich was asleep (the other's just realised this) "darkness is that you"said rika

"yep"said darkness

"switch back" said takato

"can't"said darkness

"what" said henry,rika and takato generally worried

"rich is asleep"said darkness as rich woke up

**rich's mind**

"chloe where am i"said rich

"in your mind"said chloe

"you let him take control"said rich

"you let him all the time"said chloe

"thats different"said rich

"how"said chloe

"i can control him"said rich

**outside**

"darkness"yelled rich from inside(all heard this even the parents who shouldnt)

"great your awake"said darkness

"what were you planning"said rich

"to kill someone"said darkness

"you know what sometimes i just cant differ you from chaos"said rich as he forced darkness to switch and rika and takato heard this

"rich werent you going to take me to see your family today"said rika syboling she needed to speek with him

"yeah so let's get moving"said rich as he teleported the two of them to the digital world

"wait why are we all here?"said rika

"the tamer's attack" yelled a digital lieutenant in the form of wargreymon

"wah"yelled the tamers all except rich who was preparing to biomerge to stop the attack

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE"yelled rich

"DARKMON BIO-MERGE TO...

...SUPREMEDARKDRAMON"

"SUPREMEDARKDRAMON SIDE DIGIVOLVE TO...

SUPREMELIGHTDRAMON"

"light blaster"yelled the mega as the blaster's on it's arms fired what seemed like an infinite amount of light ray's and killed the opossers as it devolved to tamer and digimon rich wasnt going to take the risk of letting darkness take control of the body in case he put his not as devastating as what things darkness has done in the past but a devastating plan to the family anyway

end of part 5


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

me:ok then chaos do the voice over to sum up what has happened so far

chaos:why me why cant darkness do it

darkness:screw you chaos swap with takato so he can do it then

chaos:ok then

voice of takato: ok then the tamer's have quite a shock when they find out that the new kid rich has a digimon and that darkness is living in his brain but is it as much as rika's when she finds out sh kissed him in the digital plains find out soon

**school**

"ok then newbie think you're tougth huh"said the strongest kid in the school

"who me no i threw it at you just to piss you off"said rich

"why i outter"yelled the kid as he lunged himself at rich who dodged it and sent him flying into the wall "tastes nice huh"said rich as the kid got up and punched his friends for laugthing

"ok then"said rich getting ready to fight

"rich"said darkness

"what"said rich

"this kid dosnt know the things you and i done in fights before"said darkness

"take this"yelled the kid

"wah"said rich as he took the full power of the punch to the stomach and still stood there as if nothng had happened

"is that the best you've got"said rich as the kid stood there shocked that his strongest hit did'nt even make rich flinch(ok then this time again he's not invincible as you'll find out soon)

"how is he still stood" said the principle forgeting why he was there

"take this"said rich as ten year's of training against digimon and training alongside the deva's kicked in and he kicked him a few times crouched spun round sending the boy to the floor and as if that was'nt enough the boy got back up but felt the true power of a punch in the stomach and a quick kick to the side of the head

"richard *******"(see thuat id forgot huh)said the principle

"yes sir"said rich gloomily

"detention after school 1 hour"said the head not realising that rich was now a tamer and neaded digi-patrolling with their leader "but sir im a"

"NO EXCUSES"yelled the head which almost made rich switch with darkness to show him wrong but he remembered last time he was going to kill someone

**detention**

"aah"screamed the head as he saw rich with a black fured wolf man shaped digimon next to him "sir dont move"said rich to the head

"why"said the head

"there's a digimon behind you"said rich

"dark claw"said darkmon as he turned the digimon into data

"rich youre a tamer you can go"said the head "and next time you have a detention just tell the teacher's you're a tamer they'll let you go"

"thanks sir"said rich as he heard his digivice beeping rapidly

"chloe"

"digimon down town"

"let me drive you down there"said the head (rich would usually say no but his friends needed him)

"thanks sir"said rich

**down town**

"thanks sir"said rich as the head drove off

"darkmon look at this mess"said rich

"rich dark tamer"said darkmon

"right"said rich as he was sorrounded by data and came out in red and black clothes(like blade's)

"RICH GET BACK!"yelled gallantmon using takato's voice

"no not here why did he come here of all the other places we could be DARKNESS WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS"yelled rich

"yes we have we need to merge"said darkness

"right"said rich

**seven painful minutes later**

"DARK BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE..." (this could kill rich due to overwelming dark energy's flowin threw his body at one time)

"...REAPERMON"

**another part of the city**

"henry we dont stand a chance against apocalymon"said rapidmon

"he's a virus"yelled henry

"and a mega"said reapermon in a voice that froze everyone except apocalymon

"apocalymon this is our war not there's"said reapermon

"i know of you're merge with darkness rich im here for chaos"said apocalymon

"go to hell GRIM SLASHER"yelled the mega as he fired his chain at apocalymon and to his suprise it hit and pulled him close enouth to reach with the judgement sickle

and ended the battle as reapermon de-volved to tamer and partner and rich fainted

**the next day**

"rich wake up"said darkmon

"darkmon am i in hospital"said rich

"yeah"said rika "you scared us for awhile"

"damn sorry but i had to stop him"said rich

"i know but did you have to dark bio-merge to do so?"asked rika

" i don't remember that much rika so why would i remember doing that"said rich

"because you're dark tamer"said takato and henry as they walked in the door

"richard ******* do you know your parents phone number"asked a nurse (im still not going to tell you but here's why im researching family's already in digimon and i can't think of one to match him)"no i dont their dead"said rich

**front desk**

"hi im richard ******* carer"said takeru

"ok then he's in west wing room 9"said the desk worker

"thanks"said takeru

**west wing room 9 (deja vu anyone)**

"takeru"said rich

"yes brother"said takeru (religous reasons)

"what did i do wrong"said rich

"you dark bio-merged fanglongmon is happy that you defeated apocalymon but there is a new problem"said takeru

"what is that"said rich

"takeru answer me"said rich

"it's you"said takeru

"what!"said rich

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME BLONDEY"yelled rich

"i told you what to call me rich"said takeru

"i dont give two fuck's you just wait till i get out of here you'd better hope apocalymons minions find you before i do"said rich

"i have to leave to pick up my son when we come back you had better sort out that attitude of you'res if not for me but for him he thinks of you as a brother"said takeru as he left

"darkmon were leaving"said rich

"what"said rika seductively

"wah"said rich overwhelmed by the memories of recent events and the way rika said what she said

"rika what do you mean by that?"asked rich

"well i thuat you might want the present i got you"said rika

"you got me a present"said rich "can you get me a drink please rika"

"ok then"said rika as she walked out of the room

"takato how long has she been like this?"asked rich

"an hour"said takato

"and im not enjoying it"said chaos

"shut up chaos"replyed takato

"the same amount of time you've been vice leader"said henry

"what do you mean vice leader?"asked rich

"oh yeah you've made vice leader of the tamer's due to you're experience oh and what have you been smok-hey"said said terriermon as henry hit him over the head

"terriermon pwincess pwetty pant's for a 100 year's if you dont shut up"said henry

"on a cold winter morning in the time before the light"said a reporter on the new's

"our former ally's known as the digimon destroy downtown and police have been told to bring in ex special agent Richard ******* for this crime against the shinjuku district and his digimon partner police have one order shoot to kill"said cheif of police cheif troy bradshaw (saint's row character)

"WHAT RICH TELL ME YOU DIDNT DO THAT!"said takeru as he walked in with his son next to him

"hey rich"said tk

"hey tk"said rich

"freeze no-one move"said a 3 police oficer's with shot gun's loaded and ready

"ok then rich here's your water-wha"said rika as rich stood up fully clothed

"you don't want to arrest trust me"said rich looking up at one of the police officer

"weire just doing our job"said the one in the middle

"so am i"said rich as he jumped into the air whipped out two pistol's tipped over the bed and prepared to fire in 3 second's "bang bang bang"screeched out the pistol's as they hit and wounded their target's rich watched as they turned into demidevimon "damn he's still alive" said rich leaping out of the window

"come out apocalymon"said rich with no answer


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

me:well looks like you know his secret

rika:yeah we do(lift's me up by throat)what are you planning to do

fm:remember the D-REAPER

rika:yeah who dos'nt

me:resarection of it's power (lean's down to terriermon)

terriermon:you truely are worse than dracula

me:i learn from the best (hoist's terriermon onto shoulder

terriermon:stop it your making me blush

"DEATH ARROW"said ghoulmon

"rika noooooo"yelled rich without thinking lunged himself in the way of the arrow as it was inches away from hiting rika

"oooof"said rich as the attack flew through his body like there was no tommorow

"rich why"said rika as a ghoulmon (mega virus i know) flew toward's him

"IS THAT IT"SAID GHOULMON "SERIOUSLY HAHAHA WHAT YOU CALL YOURSELVES TAMER'S

"YEAH WE DO BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE"yelled rika,takato,henry and jeri as they turned into data and merged with there respective partner's

BIO-MERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"renamon bio-merge to sakuyamon

"guilmon biomerge to gallantmon"

"terriermon biomerge to megagargomon"

"leomon biomerge to saberleomon"

"DARKNESS SPHERE"yelled an unkown digimon

"what the"said the tamers

"thoat you could get rid of me that easily huh"said rich as he pulled out his D-ARC "DARKNESS BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE"

"darkmon biomerge to...reapermon"said the combined voices of rich and darkmon

"apocalymon you've deleted my teacher and im pissed we both want to kill each other how's about a 1 on 1 battle"said darkmon

"right he killed tai he must be stopped"said rich as the other's found themselves de-volving to tamer and digimon"why are we back here WE WANT TO FIGHT"yelled rika

"sorry rika but i promised azulongmon that ALL of you will survive this that mean's no fighting"said rich

"ah there you are my creation"said apocalymon as he signaled ghoulmon and vamdemon to hold back

"lets do this"said rich and darkmon

"ill make this easy well harder for you i'll pick one of my minion's and you pick another tamer"said apocalymon as he summoned chaos gallantmon

"okay then henry no jeri no kazu no ryo no kenta no suzie no ai or mako no rika or takato hmmm takato"said rich as takato turned back into gallantmon

"why me"said takato

"chaos gallantmon is you're double so it was logic to pick someone who knew gallantmon's weakness to fight him"said rich in an unencorageing voice

"great they get to fight and we sit here"said terriermon

"you want to fight him then"said henry

"no im fine"said terriermon in the same way rich just said it


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"demon's disaster"said chaos gallantmon

"lightning joust" replyed gallantmon whilst reflecting chaosgallantmon's attack

"grim slasher"said reapermon

"hey reapermon"said takato as he turned to see reapermon being smashed against anything and everything

"gallntmon watch out" said rich faintly "resserection spell"yelled reapermon as he and gallantmon were sorrounded by destructive energy

"reapermon D-MODE"

"gallantmon D-MODE"

"HAHAHA THAT WON'T STOP US"SAID APOCALYMON

"apocalymon"

"chaos gallantmon

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO...APOCALYGALLANTMON"

"and now that im back down to 1 digimon ghoulmon"said APOCALYGALLANTMON

"you cheating bastard okay then theres the stregnth of 3 digimon on you're side so henry get up here"said rich as henry changed into megagargomon

"great now we have to fight these guy's and get deleted"said terriermon waiting for his tamer's response

"terriermon we wont be able to defeat these guy's if we dont believe in ourselves okay and besides judging by the mood rika's in its probably safer up he-henry move"said rich as ghoulmon went behind henry and grabed him alowing himself to steal henry's soul and they all de-volved to tamer and digimon

"henry"said jeri and rika as they ran up to help a friend closely followed by takato and rich

"APOCALYMON YOU KILLED TAI AND THEN YOU KILL HENRY AND TURN HIM INTO WHAT A ZOMBIE PREPARE TO BE DELETED DARKNESS BIRTH ACTIVATE"YELLED RICH AS HE RESUMMONED THE D-REAPER TO BATTLE BY HIS SIDE AND DESTROY APOCALYMON AND HIS DECIPLE'S

B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"DARKMON BIOMERGE DIGIVOLVE TO...SUPREMELIGHTDRAMON"

"ha that still wont stop us this world is our's hahahahaha"said apcalygallantmon

"you think that when i left the digital world i didnt leave each digimon with a weakness"said the D-REAPER in data language (screw it im calling it datanese if you think of a better one keep it to yourself) sending the weakness of all three digimon he was facing "thanks"said rich

"thanks thanks thanks thanks"said D-REAPER unable to understand

"i need to teach you what that means anywa-TAI"said rich and darkmon realizing that tai was stood behind ghoulmon

"you look like wargreymon"said darkmon

"now i know what biomerging feel's like terra destroyer"said tai in his orange and blue sphere

"yeah lets delete these guy's once and for all"said izzy and tentomon's combined voice inside herculeskabuterimon

"gigablaster"said tentomon

"nice work guys"said someone who sounded like gennai

"thanks gen-DUCK"said wargreymon

"huh oooof"said genai as apocalymon's giant thing stabbed him in the back and butchered him like he was a dead pig

"no gennai i have so many unanswered question's"said tai as wargreymon flew over to gennai's deleting body

"and we'll meet again"said gennai "just not in this liftetime"

"HAHAHA YOU CANT STOP THE DARKNESS"said apocalygallantmon mockingly

"oh yeah think again grim slasher"said rich and darkmon

"what noo you caught me"said apocalygallantmon as he reverted into chaos gallantmon and apocalymon who wasnt in the chains grip

"take this chaos gallantmon"said rich as the attack that supremelightdramon copied from reapermon started deleting chaosgllantmon and apocalymon sent the energy straight to gallantmon and chaosgallantmon was reborn because the energy caused chaos to take control of the body "hahahaha ive been waiting a long time for this now with chaos under my control nothing can stop me"said apocalymon


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

me:hahaha i told you before i started writing this that one of you wont survive the battle and i told right two of you are dead rich is about to have a mental breakdown and with only one original tamer left you dont stand a chance against them hahaha

terriermon:terrier tornado

apocalymon:hmhmhmhm

me:light blades

rika:spirit strike

apocalymon:i told you just a second ago you dont stand a chance against me

disclaimer:fm is busy fighting apocalymon at the moment so ill do it for him(fm does not own or claim to own digimon as he has nothing against bandai all respect to digimon's rightful owner)lsiuhgsfkhj

**the crest realm**

"where am i?"questioned takato

"you're in the realm of crest's"said rich as he turned to look at takato after talking to the crest of courage

"the realm of crests"said takato

"this is your's"said rich as he walked up to takato with the crest of courage following and rich was sorrounded by data but instead of the usual clothes he changes into when that happens he was wearing white versions of them

"so who are you"said takato knowing the truth behind the death of rich's parents

"im the guardian of the crests i was born here trained here to hold the crest of darkness but was completely taken over so they had to put the crest of miracles in too now that darkness is gone we have to accept our crests to unlock the true power"said rich as he pulled a weakened takato to his feet and helped him over to what looked like a giant church it was huge like zhuqiaomon's castle but was made of stone instead

"rich is that you"said fanglongmon

"yes and takato you summoned us here"said rich letting takato know that rich knew allot more than he let out

"yes the crests have chosen you to carry the crests of courage and miracles in this order takato:courage rich:miracles"

"but my digimon is darkmon surely the crest will"

"purify him no the crest will only affect you not him"said fanglongmon

"rich apocalymon killed takeru an hour ago"said fanglongmon in datanese

"rich there you are"said rika as she started to run to kiss rich but saw the serious look on his face and stopped

"ah rika:love ryo:friendship they are youre crest's"said baihumon who just arrived

"fanglongmon they are going to need help to defeat this new evil"said azulongmon

"how about that takuya kanbara guy you kept telling me about we could reunite him and his team with their abomination's"said rich as he like Zhuqiaomon is disgusted of the idea of beoming a digimon without a partner

"there not abomination's there some of the strongest weve had"said fanglongmon as he teleported rich to takuya's home

**takuya's home**

"cheating bastard they call master"said rich in a low voice as he walked up to the door

knock knock

"hello this is the kanbara residence"said takuya's mother

"hi is takuya home"said rich as he was let in

"takuya one of your friend's are here"said takuya's mother

"but mom all my friend's are up here"said takuya as he looked down and saw rich

"who are you"said takuya

"im a messenger of seraphimon"said rich

"seraphimon"said chloe

"yes now can i talk to all of you outside i have something for you"said rich

"sure"said koji"as long as you're not planning to kill us"

**outside well crest realm but lets not tell takuya that**

"where are we now"said koji as he and takuya woke up from what felt like the battle between them and cherubimon

"youre in the crest realm where each digidestined is chosen"said rich

"ok then so where's the chocolate"said jp

"jp takuya tommy zoe koji koichi what are you doing here"said bokomon

"they are to be of use if they learn how to use their powers properly"said rich as he then was talking to his new crest of miracles

"what do you mean learn to use our powers what powers"said takuya as he found his dtector in his pocket

"wow ive forgot how to use the warrior thats mine"said jp as the other warrior's nodded in agreement

"takuya what is this place"said shinya takuya's brother

"wah"said takuya as he turned to see his brother

"why did you bring him here he dosnt even have a purpose-wah"said rich as he was lifted of the ground by takuya

"what did you say"said takuya

" he dosnt have a purpose in the upcoming battle"said rich as the crest's turned into people to fight takuya if they had to save the one who kept them safe but when they saw him being put down returned to their true forms

"ok then so why is he here"said koji as he pointed to cherubimon

"im needed to give you your power's back"said cherubimon

"here you go cherubimon how's about you dont"said chaosgallantmon who just killed the other guardian's

"EXICUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION...AGUNIMON"said takuya

"DARKNESS BIOMERGE ACTIVATE...REAPERMON"said rich as he and darkmon combined to make the mega

"pyro-tornado"said agunimon

"bone duster"said reapermon as the two attacks seemed to fuse in mid attack making 2 fire dragons the 1st which flew into chaosgallantmons sheild destroying it the second which struck him in the chest the weak point that the D-REAPER gave the fact's to earlier and the two returned with smiles onn their faces and devolved to 2 people and 1 digimon

"ok then two knuckle headed idiots who think that their the best ever ive seen this before"said koji and ryo as they were both lifted of of the ground by rich and takuya

"the only person who can call me that is rika got-it"said rich

"yea"said ryo as rich put him down

"good then weve reached an agreement and if you call me that again not only will i make you wish you were never born cyberdramon will feel your pain to"said rich as he nodded to darkmon "after-all i cant let darkmon get hungry can i"

"gulp"was ryo's reaction as he imagined hat would happen

"calm down knuckles"said zhugiaomon mockingly

"d-cyphermon will kill you if you dont stop mocking me"said rich as he ran over to the main gate to the crest realm with takato following him

"woah what happened"said takato

"chaosgallantmon happened you created guilmon right"said rich

"yea i did"said takato

"and then you created his digivolution's and chaos gallantmon is one of them that the dark digimon can summon as long as guilmon is near them"said rich as he gave takato a look that said 'you better keep him away from the battle unless you want to be reunited with megidramon'

"ok then me and guilmon wont get involved"said takato

"no you will help us fight guilmon will come here"said rich

"but how can i battle without gallantmon"said takato as rich took a card out of one of the dead guardians pocket and gave it to takato

"huh the sword of courage"said takato

"thats how you'll help us and dont tell zhugiaomon he'll kill me"said rich as he and takato started walking back to the castle where they'd be training for the upcomming battle(oh shit i forgot takato's body is in chaos' control when they woke up chaos was removed)

"where did you to go"said fanglongmon who was answered with 'giving him a weapon' telepathic chat from rich

"ok then i think it's high time we gave the original tamers their weapons dont you takato"said rich

"yea i mean you gave him his"said zhugiaomon

"ok then how do you know oh yea the telepathic thing"said rich

"ok then everyone i want you to choose weapon's and start your training"said fanglongmon

"right"said everyone exept rich and takato as they had to patrol the base alone and make sure that there was no other way for anyone to get in

**patroling south wall**

"you like rika don't you"said rich

"what no why would you ask me that"said takato as he pulled out his d-arc and the card rich gave him earlier

"so clever whatever im done with these endeavors alone i walk the winding road"said rich quietly to himself but not quiet enough

"what do you mean"said takato

"i was reflecting on my old life before i met rika in the digital plains"said rich

"" said a voice coming from behind them

"devimon"said rich as he pulled out his d-arc and his weapon card

"digimdify hidden blades of miracles activate"said rich leaving a spectacled takato to wonder about what just happened

"its over no longer i feel it growing stronger"said devimon as he dodged rich attack and finished that part of until the end by breaking benjamin

"aah shit"said rich as he flew into the wall

"give up guardians"said devimon"im the evilest digimon in the universe"

"and thats being threatened"said rika who just got there holding 2 dagger's

"the dagger's of love"said rich as takato swiped a card

"digimodify sword of courage activate"said takato

"digimodify whip of friendship activate"said ryo

"digimdoify staff of reliability activate"said henry

"what do you mean threatened"said devimon

"apocalymon's back and he's plannig to destroy everything if you help us he wont be able to"said rich again using his powers to convince devimon

"ok then but only because i want to rule the world and to do that i need a world"said devimon

"guy's can you keep an eye on this place for me"said rich as he teleported somewhere

"where did he go"said takato to fanglongmon

"he inabled us to know it must be important"said fanglongmon

**dark ocean**

"master your home"said apocalymon(i know apocalymon has a friend but wait a second)

"yes apocalymon what do you want"said rich as he turned into D-CYPHERMON the unknown level digimon stood the same hight as megidramon with megidramons wings but black black, armor covering his whole body and two sword's one on the back and the other strapped to his belt (inner team fights anyone)

"chaosgallantmon has revived nicely but why did you give the mutsuki boy his weapon its the only one that stopped you a century ago"said apocalymon

"i want a challenge when the prophecy comes and when i want your input i'll ask for it"said D-CYPHERMON(there is a reason i spell it with capital letters he's more powerful than apocalymon the tamers and the sovereign put together note i made this digimon up so i can do what the fuck i want with him...if your thinking what i think your thinking i dont mean that)

**the day of the prophecy eve**

"hey rich where did you go yesterday"said takato as rich walked into the bakery

"i needed to speak to someone"said rich lying

"who?"asked takato

"gordon brown"said rich as it was the first name that came to mind

"gordon brown"said rika as she was helping out at the bakery as she and rich broke up the night before and she decided to then go out with takato forming the amazing rukato that everyone's crazy about

"hey rich"said rika breaking the silence

"hey rika"said rich as their d-arc glowed bright colour's and they saw azulongmon on the screen

"look out rich the beast broke out last night we have reason to believe its trying to kill all of you it's high time we tell them of what weir talking about"said azulongmon

"right i'll do it"said rich

**flashback**

"D-CYPHERMON im here to challenge you if you dont comply i shall destroy the dark ocean"said Zhuqiaomon

"ok then bring it"said D-CYPHERMON

"rich now"yelled Zhuqiaomon

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"yelled rich as the purification spell absorbed D-CYPHERMON

"zhuqiaomon you owe me big time"said rich as he and zhuqiaomon teleported to zhuqiaomon's castle

**end of flashback**

"so thats were you went and next time you think you can beat ryo please show up"said terriermon awaiting his tamer's responce but was replyed with beeping d-arcs all round

"ring ring"said takatos phone (metaphor phones can't speak oh and there might be some lazy editing in an animation im uploading kk)"hello takato speaking"said takato

"put henry or rich on"said yamaki

"rich for you"said takato handing the phone to you quessed it rich

"hello...digimon..downtown...hold on how big...megidramon sized your kidding...and a trailmon your telling this to me why...got it we'll be right there"said rich handing the phone back to takato

"digimon downtown a trailmon alocomon and a-wait takato where's guilmon"said rich

"at the shed in the park why"said takato wondering why rich had asked

"because theres a megidramon sized digimon downtown and a trailmon circling the city"said rich as he was deciding who should go where"ok then megidramons a mega so all of you that can biomerge come with me those of you that cant i dunno go stop locomon and trailmon"said rich

"okay then why are those of us that cant biomerge going to trailmon and lokomon"said kazu hoping to be able to replace takato

"your not replaceing takato if thats what your hoping"said rich as kazu turned to him and asked

"why not"

"because takato is the only one megidramon listen's to and to be honest i dont think you've got it in you"said rich as he henry rika jeri and takato ran towards the city centre leaving kazu and kenta to think about what just happened until culumon said "hey guy's have you realized that thats most of the team"

"yeah and thats why im here"said ryo as he stood looking triumphant

"shut up you didnt win this morning dude"said kazu

"rich didnt show so i won"said ryo

**megidramon battle**

B-I-O-M-E-R-G-E-D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"TERRIERMON BIOMERGE TO...MEGAGARGOMON"

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO...SAKUYAMON"

"darkmon identity digivolve to...blackguilmon"(i would like to point out that i got bored of reapermon and i think that chaosgallantmon is more powerful so thats why i changed darkmon into the evil version of guilmon)

"biomerge activate"said rich as he transformed into data and merged with his true partner

"blackguilmon biomerge to...chaosgallantmon"

"rrraaaggghhh"was megidramon's responce to the arrival of what seemed to be in his eyes new food

"demons disaster"yelled chaos gallantmon as his hand turned into a lance and fired what looks like gallantmons lightning joust but with black lightning (i think)

"wow that attack was weak"said D-CYPHERMON

"you"said chaosgallantmon using rich's voice

"thats right are you suprised to see me"said D-CYPHERMON forgeting that takato just calmed megidramon down and biomerged to gallantmon

"master shall i destroy them"said apocalymon letting the biomerged tamers know that D-CYPHERMON is the real deal

"you think your tough huh"said rich as he got a d-tector out of nowhere and did what D-CYPHERMON feared most

"rich how did we get here-woah is that D-CYPHERMON"asked takuya

"yeah now i need to unify the spirits to gain enough power to stop him"said rich as the frontiers held out there d-tectors

"whats your element"asked kouichi

"its not an element but its death"said rich

"darkness into death"said kouichi

"light into death"said koji

"wind into death"said zoe

"ice into death"said tommy

"fire into death"said takuya

"thunder into death"said jp

"exicute unity evolution"said rich as his body other than his head was covered what looked like the souls of the dead "SUPREMECYPHERMON"said rich as he became supremecyphermon

"dark grid"said the unknown level digimon as they fired the same attack

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawh look how cute you wont stop firein the same attack in case you get hurt"said D-CYPHERMON

"your all talk if i recall correctly you fired 2 seconds after ME"yelled SUPREMECYPHERMON

"he has a point boss hehehe"said apocalymon as D-CYPHERMON destroyed him

"traitor"said ghoulmon as he was also destroyed

"hahahahahaha you cant stop me muhahaha"yelled D-CYPHERMON

"think so"said omnimon as tai and matt got there

"how u like this MAGNA BLAST"said magnamon

"RAPID FIRE"yelled a golden armored rapidmon

"muhaha-oooooooooooof"said D-CYPHERMON as the attacks did more damage than he expected "you dissapoint me d-cyphermon"said one of the 2 digimon with the strength 2 delete d-cyphermon "who are you"said D-CYPHERMON scared

"i am-"said the digimon again

"lucemon"said takuya as he became agunimon

"pyro-tornado"said the fire hybrid

"wait how did i get up here"said takuya confused

"we helped you"said momoko a tamer with herself as a digimon

"thats right we rule"said karo who also had the ability(not the one in the ending)

"karo you hard headed idiot"said myako same power as the other 2

"thanks momoko its gonna help alot now if you could digivolve to zhuqaiomon it would be useful"said supremecyphermon

"ok then"said momoko as she digivolved into zhuqaiomon

"right"said karo as he turned into ebonwumon

"yea"said myako as she turned into azulongmon

"phoenix fire"yelled zhuqaiomon

"right then take this SUPREME CANNON"yelled omnimon

"right MAGNA BLAST"yelled magnamon

"alright magnamon"said davis as lucemon almost deleted magnamon but instead reverted him to veemon

"veemon you ok"said davis cuddling his partner

"pegasusmon do your best"yelled T.K. as he and Kari were dropped off near davis and veemon "kari you ok"said Tai

"dark storm"yelled SUPREMECYPHERMON

"what you dont now that"yelled lucemon

"yes i do"yelled the death knight as the sky turned black and ressurected the ancient digimon

"ancientgreymon,ancientgarurumon,ancientbeetlemon,ancientkazemon,

AncientMegatheriummon,ancientwisemon,ancientvolcamon,AncientTroiamon,

AncientMermaimon and ancientphinxmon i summon you to battle alongside us and the legendary worriors to defeat this new evil and in return the strengh of the the dark ocean will be deleted"yelled sakuyamon and SUPREMECYPHERMON

"your prayers have been answered shaman and death knite"said ancientgarurumon in datanese

"the spirits of the 10 legendary wariors have been returned to thou shall will be given strength"said ancientgreymon in datanese

"yes thy masters"said SUPREMECYPHERMON

"thou need susanoomon"said ancientkazemon

"how do we get him on our side"said Karo

"well well well you have learned nothing ebonwumon he's inside the spirits in the humans"said supremecyphermon dissapointed that the protecter of the norths human/digimon son did not know

"so then how do you know that"said momoko irrotated that fanglongmon would tell rich not her

"well your irritated that fanglongmon told his SON before you huh"said rich trying his best not to act like ryo "yeah i am got a problem"said momoko sarcastically

"no im scared of zhuqaiomon so uh im not going to argue"said rich as he sweatdropped

"your scared of zhuqaiomon"said megagargomon as terriermon started to have a laughing fit

"more of a phobia"said rich/SUPREMECYPHERMON

"oh really whats it called then"said rika

"zhuqaiophobia didnt expect that did you rika or you henry"said SUPREMECYPHERMON

"THATS ENOUGH"yelled lucemon

M-O-D-E-C-H-A-N-G-E-D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"LUCEMON MODE CHANGE TO...SATAN MODE"YELLED LUCEMON SATAN MODE

"SSSHHHIIITTT"YELLED TAKUYA"pyro tornado"

"dark realm blast"yelled SUPRMEMECYPHERMON

"phoenix fire"yelled zhuqaiomon

"trancendand sword"yelled omnimon

"dark transmitter"yelled D-CYPHERMON as the attack flew into megagargomon thus de-volving it to tamer and partner "henry you ok"said terrerimon who didnt have a scratch on him because henry took all the damage of D-cyphermon's weakest attack "yeah im fine can you digivolve"asked henry as he was helped up by janyuu wong

"yeah i can"said terriermon"

M-A-T-R-I-X-D-I-G-I-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N

"TERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVE TO... RAPIDMON"

"tri-beam"yelled the ultamite as golden armored rapidmon did the same

"magna punch"said magnamon

"black gate reborn"yelled SUPREMECYPHERMON"black soldiers i summon you to battle along side us and defeat this evil" he said as three black versions of the celestial digimon came from a portal in the sky

"blackseraphimon"said said tk

"cherubimon virus"said willis

"blackophanimon"said kari

"ownage"said sakuyamon as she stabbed lucemon with her staff

"rika dont do that again"said rich

"why not"said rika

"because you just gave lucemon a new attack and his health back"said rich as he was struck by d-cyphermon's sword and thrown into a wall

"nice shot cheapy"said SUPREMECYPHERMON as he reverted back into rich and the spirits were returned to the one's who posses them

"what do you mean you look just the same as alphamon except the fact that you also have features as i do like the cape and the swords"said d-cyphermon

"STOP FOOS"said an unknown voice

"what"said takato as everyone turned to see MR T wearing 20 tons of gold

"I PITY THE FOO WHO DESTROYS the gold refinerys,youth hostles and the milk places and now imma throw you helluva far"said mr t as the rest of the A TEAM showed up

"oh great the A team as if we dont have enough problems"said takato & henry in unison

"rich what are you doing"said takato"why are you shaking hands with them"

"because these guys knew my father"said rich as takato sweatdropped

"so then rich how have you been"said murdock

"i've been fine murdock"said rich

"good"said murdock

"would you two leave introductions till later"said len hao

"wow len how did we get here"said tray

"good question tray"said yoh asakura (if you hav'nt guessed it yet watch shaman king dumbass)

"whats the matter tray worried that my guardian spirit will come back and wipe the floor with you and bason ha i thaught you'd toughened up"said rich mockingly

"shut up"said an unknown x-law

"who the fuck"said rich as he turned to see a green haired boy in what looked like an overgrown general coat "lyserg"said yoh and len

"dark desroyer"yelled d-cyphermon(if your in the uk and have a habbohotel acount my name is gen:skull on there) as he fired a moon sized sphere of dark energy at the shaman "one small detail"yelled yoh asakura as all but him and rich ran for cover "who is that and why is he attacking us"

"he's not yoh"said rich with his head down

"what"said anna as she ran up to them

"this is my fault"said rich as he held up his D-TECTOR

"what do you mean your fault"said fanglongmon through rich's D-ARC

"dont you get it its not laddy"said ebonwumon with his irish accent

"if i didnt want his normal form to get stronger he would still be normal and fight for good"said rich with his true accent (irish) and language

"so then you mean we've been fighting against something created with the same accident as diaboromon"said tai "IZZY I'VE GOT AN IDEA"he yelled again

"what tai?"said izzy

"a gate to the internet same place that we first defeated diaboromon"said tai

"what theres no way me and D-CYPHERMON watched that battle as dumb as he is now i doubt he would forget that"said rich as diaboromon and myotismon flew in very conveniently

"great two evil digimon for the price of one KARI DUCK"yelled davis as he raced against time to save kari "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh"screamed kari as diaboromon's red wrecker hit her magnadramon devolved to salamon

"kari no"said davis

"ok then foo you gon pay for killin that youth imma mad and gon throw you helluva helluva far now"said mr T as his pulled out two gold m4's and fired rapidly at the evil digimon but as usual the digimon took hostages who were killed instead and the A TEAM were teleported back to america"ok then what the fuck three people down an d they didnt break a sweat were in trouble now"said takuya as rich punched him for being so naive

"listen guy's D-CYPHERMON used to be a dark version of agunimon yoh you remember zeke he had the vision that humans were going to destroy the earth and made it his goal to destroy them well the same happened to D-CYPHERMON i had never seen him so worked up it was like the time he realised that his brother aka agunimon was dating his girlfriend behind his back anyway he was pissed and gained strength to digivolve to one of his mega forms his original name was cyphermon his other mega form was given to me after he was sealed in the dark area me and zhuqaiomon knew he'd be back so we gathered the most powerful wizardmon and sorcorermon to create the other mega form and make it a spirit of course there were difficaltys in containing it's power inside me without it being destroyed but cyphermon had to be contained supremecyphermon is a stronger alphamon with a dark side which is why after i used him earlier he was contained inside the centre of the digital world"said rich

"thats it take i'm going back to gather an army prepare your selves fools theres no way you'll win"said cyphermon as he and lucemon teleported out

"great"said yoh

end chapter

next chapter azulongmon explains all

see ya


End file.
